Everyone's full of surprises
by KellehLives
Summary: Badboy!Blaine finally gets Cheerio!Kurt alone in the boy's locker room after school, sexy times ensue. 5000 words of mindless smut.


**A/N:** So far I've had a fair few reviews, both here and on tumblr for a second chapter, and that's probably going to happen in the near future. Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot!

* * *

><p>Leaning against the entrance of the gym door, Blaine Anderson watched as Coach Sylvester yelled profanities and insults towards her so called 'beloved' national title winning Cheerios. The loud screeching (well, yelling didn't seem to be the appropriate word here) through her obnoxiously loud megaphone was muffled as Blaine had his eye one something else, well-someone else. Kurt Hummel, the only male cheerleader on the advanced squad.<p>

He watched as Kurt was situated on the floor, his legs spread out in front of him as he stretched those extremely long limbs of his. Honestly, they probably went on for fucking miles—and he knew it. Kurt had caught Blaine leering at him a couple of times, and scolded him like it was going to make him stop. As if, if anything it encouraged Blaine more, he'd always been one for a challenge.

Blaine had never had a problem locating a quick fuck, if anything it was almost like a sport to him. But Kurt, there was something about him, something that made him want it more. It could be the fact that Kurt was the first guy to say 'no' more than three times without ending up on his knees, either sucking Blaine off or taking it raw and hard. Or it could be the sweet innocence about him that Blaine wanted to completely and utterly _destroy_.

The sharp sound of a whistle brought Blaine out of his daze, realizing that Coach Sylvester had just sent the Cheerios to the locker rooms. Since Kurt was the only male in the after school cheer leading practice, this was going to be a walk in the fucking park. Ducking underneath the bleachers, Blaine made his way through the gym to the main entrance of the boy's locker rooms, bypassing Coach Sylvester giving the short Down syndrome girl yet another boring lecture on her plans to destroy the Glee Club, I mean who the fuck cares anymore?

Poking his head around the open door, Blaine casually walked down a row of lockers until he found Kurt, changing from his Cheerios uniform in to one of his unbelievably tight dress shirts. Leaning against a locker, Blaine folded his arms and let out a whistle, winking at Kurt as he jumped and stared at him, moving quickly to cover his bare torso.

"W-what do you want, Anderson?" Kurt attempted to ask nonchalantly, knowing deep down that Blaine wouldn't buy it.

Moving a few lockers closer, Blaine watched as Kurt turned his back and tried to put his shirt on so Blaine couldn't stare anymore, causing the shorter boy to simply chuckle. "Well, I thought it would be pretty obvious by now..." he replied, moving his gaze down towards Kurt's ass, god that uniform worked wonders for him.

Blaine watched with an amused smile as Kurt rolled his eyes, hanging the top part of his uniform in his locker.

"Well I've told you it's not going to happen, so go and smoke behind Wendy's or whatever the hell it is you do in your spare time" Kurt snapped, closing his locker with a little more force than he'd intended, once again facing Blaine.

"Ouch, that hurts Hummel" Blaine mocked, moving his hand over his heart and faking a wound. "You should know by now that I quit, thank you" he said with a hint of smugness—pausing for a second as he realized he was actually trying to impress this kid, he mentally slapped himself before continuing. "It's not like I've not caught you looking at me" he smirked, moving closer to the other boy "when you think I have my back turned, I've seen you staring." He stopped about two feet away Kurt licking at his lower lip and sucking it in to his mouth, his eyebrows raised.

Kurt paused for a second, giving Blaine one of his trademark diva expressions. "I don't know what you're talking about" he stated, looking down across his shoulder and avoiding eye contact with Blaine, backing away so his back came in contact with a nearby locker.

Biting at his lip, Blaine let out another chuckle and took a step towards Kurt for every step he took back, leaning his arm just above his head on the locker when Kurt couldn't move back any further. Oh, I think you do" Blaine smirked, moving his face closer to Kurt's. "I think you want my ass, even though you won't admit it—and that's fine, I won't blame you, everyone gives in sooner or later" he winked, moving his face so he was ghosting over Kurt's neck, but never actually touching him. He was simply breathing the taller boy in as he could feel his will power breaking beneath him.

Blaine paused with an annoyed sigh when Kurt wouldn't move, shifting his body closer to him and staring him in the eyes "Look, one of two things are gonna happen today Hummel. One, you're going to admit you want me, and I'm going to fuck you right here in this locker room" he started, banging where his hand was situated on the locker above Kurt's head, "or two, you're going to deny it, and I'm going to keep coming back until you do admit it. It's your choice" he raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down with Blaine practically pressing himself against his body. Yes, he did want Blaine; he actually wanted Blaine a whole fucking lot. But was admitting it worth the humiliation he'd receive from the smug bastard afterwards? He licked at his lips and tried to think of a way out of the situation, which wasn't going very well because his brain had practically shut it's self down with the sight and smell and just everything that came with Blaine being oh so close to him.

Blaine could see Kurt internally fighting himself, so he figured he'd take it upon himself to well... Help him out. He closed to space between their lips, not kissing him though—oh no that would be too easy, instead he simply bit Kurt's bottom lip and gently sucked it in to his mouth, teasing the hell out of the other boy with a gigantic, smirk plastered across his face. He knew it wouldn't be hard to get Kurt across that thin line they constantly danced around, and once he was across there would be no going back.

Kurt gasped and closed his eyes to hide the fact they were literally rolling in to the back of his head, his back arching against the cool metal behind him as he stifled a moan.

"Made your decision yet?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes and tracing his tongue over his now red and swollen lip. The fact that Kurt's lip was swollen from that one bite made Blaine realize the sensitivity of this boy's skin, and oh boy was he going to have fun with it, it was almost like Christmas had come early. Moving his free hand along Kurt's jaw, he kissed lightly along the other side, teeth grazing the skin as he could feel Kurt's body begin to tremble beneath him. There was no backing out now; he knew he had Kurt right where he wanted him.

Kurt let out a small whine, mentally groaning when he realized there was no way Blaine didn't hear that, and he was right. His eyes widened as Blaine's lips detached from his jaw, looking up at him with lust filled a lust filled gaze. "Hmm... I'll take that as a yes" Blaine growled, moving the hand on Kurt's jaw to cup the back of his head, finally bringing their lips together in a searing kiss. He felt Kurt gasp when their lips connected, beginning to move in tandem. Finally pressing his body flush against Kurt's, Blaine felt Kurt wrap his arms around his neck as he gripped the underneath of his thighs, moving him higher and higher up the locker until Kurt could wrap his legs around his waist, their hips moving with one another in a steady rhythm as this kiss became deeper and deeper.

"I- I don't know" Kurt breathed, pulling his mouth away from Blaine, looking down at the floor as Blaine still had him against the lockers.

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, and looked up at Kurt. "What don't you know?" he asked, his voice stern and annoyed.

"About this, I just..." Kurt trailed off, biting his lip with uncertainty.

"Look, you want this, clearly" Blaine said, rolling his hips up against Kurt which cause a small moan to escape from Kurt's lips. "I want this" he continued, "So what's the pro-"

Blaine was never able to finish his sentence as Kurt's lips were once again on his, the other boy's tongue tracing along his lips and practically begging for entrance, and who was Blaine to not let him in? Opening his mouth, he invited Kurt's tongue in as they battled for dominance. Kurt eventually settled for letting Blaine win, whining as his tongue traced every single curve and contour it could reach.

Blaine was almost drowning in the taste he'd wanted for so long-the taste that was mint and coffee at the same time, but simply it was just _Kurt._ Using his hips to completely pin Kurt against the lockers, Blaine moved his hands up Kurt's body, feeling every single inch of him that he could reach. His hands finally situated themselves on his neck, Kurt's shirt in a crumpled heap in his hands exposing his lean stomach and pressing it against Blaine.

"Mmm... Blaine" Kurt spoke with a small whine "Don't wrinkle my shirt".

Blaine pulled away from Kurt to look him in the eyes, his expression was half amused and half annoyed. "As you wish, your majesty" he mocked, rolling his eyes and unbuttoning Kurt's shirt quickly and twisting his body to lay it on a nearby bench and making sure his damn designer clothing wasn't 'wrinkled'. Scoffing, Blaine turned his attention back to the boy who was nicely placed against his hips. "Anything else?" he asked with a demanding tone.

"Yeah actually, clothes off Anderson" Kurt replied with a surprisingly harsh tone.

Cocking his head to the side with a smirk, Blaine bit his lip and complied with Kurt's request, leaning his torso back to pull his which v-neck shirt over his head so that their bare chests were pressing against each other, skin moving against skin.

"Wow, grew some balls there did you Hummel?" Blaine asked, connecting their lips again and digging his fingers in to Kurt's sides, almost as if it were a punishment.

Blaine felt the hiss that came from Kurt's mouth rumble up from his insides as he raked his nails down his bare torso, chuckling with a satisfied smirk he attached his lips back to Kurt's neck and began to suck and bite at the skin, earning Kurt a swollen red mark.

"You love this don't you? You love the fact you're going to see these tomorrow and remember that _I_ put them there" he chuckled again, biting down on another section of skin.

Kurt leaned his head back, half due to pleasure and half wanting to give Blaine better access, because god that smug son of a bitch was right, Kurt wanted this almost too much. He rolled his hips down in to Blaine's as another small moan escaped his lips, his fully erect cock was aching painfully in his Cheerios pants and he hoped this would give Blaine the hint that he wanted them off, now.

Blaine let out a deep growl as Kurt rubbed their hips together, making him realize the own aching in his pants. He set Kurt down on the floor; only to put his hands down his pants and untie the drawstring keeping that incredibly sexy yet annoying uniform on. As Blaine was attempting to take Kurt's pants off, Kurt had his hands on the belt of Blaine's, unbuckling it and pulling it flush out of Blaine's tight black pants, followed by the zipper and the top button—almost like a pro.

"You're so hot for me aren't you; you can't wait until I fuck you up against these lockers." Blaine smirked, watching as Kurt quickly pulled his pants down and looked at him, almost like he was waiting for Blaine rid him of his own uniform pants. "You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you" he chuckled, sinking to his knees in front of Kurt and taking his uniform with him, holding on to his hips and moving his mouth just in front of the large bulge in Kurt's underwear.

Kurt let out a small whimper as Blaine kneeled down in front of him, eyeing his dick like it was water in a drought. Blaine mouthed over Kurt through his underwear, teasing the boy standing above him, it took pretty much all of Blaine's self control not to stand up, flip him over and fuck him right there. But he'd waited a long time for this, so he was going to have some fun.

He looked up in to Kurt's eyes, watching as the other boy was leaning against the locker with his head against it and his eyes closed. Smirking, he pulled Kurt's underwear down agonizingly slow, eventually revealing his erect cock, pre cum gathered at the head. "You're so fucking hard" Blaine growled, licking along the head to lap up the silvery beads, eyes practically rolling in to the back of his head at the delicious taste.

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine's tongue was finally on him, his hands slamming against the lockers behind him, trying desperately to find something that he could hold on it. Groaning with frustration, he gave up and moved his hands to Blaine's curly hair, gripping tight at the sight of Blaine on his knees in front of him. Honestly, Kurt couldn't remember why he'd denied Blaine for so long, they hadn't even started properly and it was already hard for him to contain himself, having to physically stop his hips from thrusting forward, desperately wanting more.

Kurt wasn't a virgin though; oh no he had been involved in a brief fling with Sam Evans a few months back. He and Sam told the Glee club they'd been hanging out because Sam had been having family trouble, but honestly it was all a bunch of bullshit. Instead they fucked like rabbits in the back of Sam's truck in the parking lot behind Pizza Hut. This had started about a month or two in to Blaine's advances, and Kurt still wasn't quite sure if he slept with Sam because he wanted to, or if it was to make Blaine jealous.

Blaine suppressed a moan as Kurt held on to his hair, moving his mouth to lick the underside of Kurt's cock from the base back up to the tip. He wanted to tease Kurt, he wanted to hear him practically _beg _to be fucked, he wanted to hear his name come out of those beautifully swollen lips. Blaine finally took Kurt's length in his mouth, but as soft as he possibly could, dragging is mouth back up and using his teeth to graze along Kurt's skin, his tongue tracing the veins underneath and smirking as he felt Kurt's grip tighten in his hair.

Kurt nearly choked as he tried to inhale and groan at the same time, rolling his head back causing it to slam against the lockers. Right now he didn't care though, all he knew was the Blaine's mouth was around his cock and he was teasing him but it felt _so_ fucking good.

Pressing a hand to Kurt's thigh, Blaine moved his other underneath Kurt, tracing his fingers over Kurt's balls and drawing a line up to his entrance, circling it but never actually touching it. He could feel Kurt trying to push down on him, but he wouldn't. "What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked, his voice low as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's hip bone, biting at the skin.

Kurt leg out a strangled whine, all his brain could think of was _more_. He wanted more of Blaine's mouth on him, he wanted more on Blaine inside him, he just wanted more of Blaine.

"Mmm... f-fuck me" Kurt finally managed to choke out, his head still against the lockers as his hands gripped tighter in Blaine's hair. A thin layer of sweat began to cover Kurt's body as he was becoming desperate, his body shuddering with every touch under Blaine's fingers.

"I didn't expect you to crumble so easily" Blaine smirked, once again licking over Kurt's head and giving him a wink, fishing a small bottle of lube from his back pocket. "I always took you for the 'stubborn and proud' type" he chuckled, moving to stand in front of Kurt.

"D-don't patronize me Anderson" Kurt replied, trying to keep at least his voice composed, seeing as he was standing naked in the middle of the boy's locker room.

Ignoring him, Blaine rolled his eyes and squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand, slicking his fingers up before moving towards Kurt, whispering in his ear. "Turn over."

Those two words alone made Kurt shudder with anticipation, as he complied with the... Well it wasn't so much as a request as it was a demand, and right now he was perfectly okay with that.

"Mm... Good" Blaine murmured, more thinking out loud than talking to Kurt as he kissed and bit Kurt across his shoulders, pushing his first finger in—feeling as Kurt put his hands on the locker to brace himself.

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine's first finger entered him, not waiting long before he could feel the other boy pushing it in and out. He bit his lip to suppress a moan, trying not to seem too desperate; even though he was pretty sure they were already passed that point. All Blaine had to do was breathe in to Kurt's ear and he would probably be moaning like a wanton whore, and he really really hoped Blaine didn't know that—but he hadn't had his way at all yet, had he?

"More" Kurt breathed, baring his ass down on Blaine's finger as he became used to the intrusion, it kind of defeated the purpose of not wanting to be desperate, but he was coming closer with every thrust of Blaine's finger. Fuck, only one finger was doing this... He really _was_ desperate, wasn't he?

Blaine simply chuckled and pushed another finger in next to the first one, once again not waiting long before scissoring and moving them inside Kurt, his own breathing becoming heavier as he watched his fingers slide in and out of Kurt's ass, his hole clinging to his fingers because he was _so damn tight. _

He used his free hand to grip Kurt's waist, once again feeling Kurt try to bare down and fuck himself on Blaine's fingers. "You're such a slut; you just want me to fuck you, don't you?" Blaine said, his voice low and smug. He was going make Kurt admit that he wanted Blaine before he fucked him; he needed him to beg, just for his own personal satisfaction.

Kurt only responded with a sound that was halfway between a whine and a moan, not wanting to admit it out loud but yes, he really wanted Blaine to fuck him. He was sure the point of no return was crossed a long time ago, so it's not like he could stop if he wanted to. If Blaine decided to end it there, he would probably crawl after him and beg him to come back. Well at least this kind of begging would be less demeaning.

"Tell me what you want Hummel, what do you want me to do?" Blaine chuckled, pulling out his fingers and adding a third, not bothering to add more lube. He didn't want to hurt Kurt, but he wanted him to _feel _it and remember this every time he felt the lingering burn tomorrow. He needed Kurt to remember this for a long time, if not from this—from the various marks left on his neck. Blaine needed people to ask questions, he needed people to know that he had finally made Kurt crack and have his way with him, because it really wasn't a secret that Blaine had been chasing after him for a while now.

"Mmmh, _Blaine" _was all Kurt replied with, letting out a yelp when Blaine curved his fingers in just the right way, rubbing against his prostate. "_Please" _he whined, leaning his head on his forearm. He'd lost all the strength in his arms a while ago and he didn't think he was physically able to support his body weight.

"Please, _what?" _Blaine whispered, leaning over in to Kurt's ear, taking his lobe in to his mouth as he curved his finger again.

"Nnngh, fuck me, fuck me, _please fuck me_" Kurt babbled, his head thrown back as he bit his lip—because if he didn't he knew he would have practically screamed that sentence, and saying it alone was embarrassing enough. Although he could worry about that later when Blaine was _done _fucking him.

A Cheshire gin spread across Blaine's lips at Kurt's words. Finally pulling down his own underwear, he spread the remaining lube over his cock, lining himself up with Kurt's hole as he pushed himself in slowly without warning. Even though he was the one in control, Blaine wanted it just as much as Kurt did.

Kurt arched his back against the cold metal as he felt Blaine enter him. He felt so big and full but he would never tell him that, giving him a boost to his ego would be like suicide, and he'd already unintentionally done enough of that today.

Gripping on to Kurt's hips, Blaine licked a strip up Kurt's back, tasting the salty skin as he snapped his hips back and jerked forward, beginning to thrust in and out of Kurt as small grunts and groans escaped his lips. Every time Blaine pushed in to Kurt, he would move his hips faster and thrust harder, causing a slapping sound to emit every time Blaine was buried inside Kurt, trying to angle his hips up so he could-

"AANNGH, BLAINE!" Kurt cried, moaning and whining loudly in to his arm as Blaine once again found his prostate. This time though he was hitting it with full force, rather than rubbing against it gently.

Now that he'd found what he was looking for, Blaine wrapped his arm fully around Kurt's waist and brought his body closer, occasionally biting or kissing at the skin in front of him and mumbling a combination of "so fucking hot", "those fucking noises you make", "the things you do to me" against Kurt, his own head becoming fuzzy as he came closer to the edge, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder as he continued to thrust hard in to him—the lockers rattling under the force of both of them. Someone was bound hear the noises, but Blaine really didn't fucking care.

"Mmm... Close, so close" Kurt whined, moving his hand around the back of Blaine's neck while he still leaned on his other forearm, bracing himself as his body continued to slam in to the locker in front of him. His nails began to dig in to Blaine's skin as he inched closer to the edge, biting his lip and trying to muffle some of the primal sounds escaping his lips.

Blaine uncharacteristically leaned in to Kurt's touch, loving the way they he was gripping his neck harder each time Blaine thrust in to him. The little moans and whimpers escaping from his lips were simply delicious; everything that he'd imagined them to be and more. Feeling himself come closer too, Blaine thrust his hips harder in to Kurt, relishing in the skin-on-skin sound that was echoing in the empty locker room.

"Come for me baby" Blaine whispered with a grunt, biting at Kurt's earlobe as he brought the hand not holding Kurt around to his front, stroking his erection as the final gesture to make the cheerio come completely undone. Wanton cries spilling over his deliciously marked lips as he tried to support his body while Blaine briefly continued moving inside him.

The feel of Kurt clenching around him was enough to make Blaine follow suit, a string of cries and swears leaving him as he came inside the other boy, his hips slowing as he rode out his orgasm until he was completely soft, struggling to hold himself up. Honestly, that was the hardest Blaine had come in a long time.

As soon as he pulled out, Blaine felt his body shudder beneath him while at the same he heard Kurt let out a gasp, both of them completely spent from coming so hard. Wobbling forward, Blaine landed with his chest pressed against Kurt, both of them panting and trying to regain their breathing as their sweaty bodies rubbed together—the lockers underneath Kurt's stomach smeared with his come.

Blaine let out a chuckle, licking a line up Kurt's shoulder blade and over his shoulder before whispering "thanks babe" in to his ear, giving him a wink as Kurt turned his head to look at him and leaning off the other boy's body. He immediately scanned the floor until he found his underwear and began pulling them on, not missing the bitchy look on Kurt's face.

"What?" he asked, beginning to put his leg in to his underwear.

"You're unbelievable" Kurt replied, rolling his eyes with a scoff, and unamused smile playing at his lips as he followed Blaine's lead and began pulling his underwear on—completely ignoring the fact that he had come across his stomach—he would deal with that when he got home.

"Uh, yeah..." Blaine stated with a slightly confused look on his face, lacing his belt through the loops in his pants as he shamelessly watched Kurt bend over and pull his own pants on, once he'd fished them out of his locker. He never actually got that far before when he was getting changed.

Kurt didn't reply after that, he simply shook his head and had a clearly pissed off look on his face. He couldn't actually believe that he'd let Blaine fuck him, it was like the words 'self control' never existed in his brain. He felt cheap, and used, and dirty, and he just knew that starting tomorrow Blaine would beginning his bragging rein and his whole reputation would crumble beneath his feet, even though this wasn't _completely_ Blaine's fault.

Blaine could sense that Kurt was pissed, and not just because his face practically screamed 'fuck you, I'm pissed off'. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes, because contrary to popular belief—and he would never admit it out loud—he did actually care about Kurt.

Sighing, he gripped at the bridge of his nose and decided to do something that he wouldn't ever actually do.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I'm sorry?" Kurt replied, his eyebrows furrowed in Blaine's direction as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Look, you're clearly pissed and I don't know... I want to at least _try_ to make it better. Don't expect sunshine, and happiness and all that other shit. I just, yeah..." he trailed off, looking away from Kurt as he pulled his shirt over his head, running his hands through his hair as he sighed once more.

Kurt almost swore that he stopped breathing for a second. Blaine Anderson, resident 'bad boy' and badass (well, next to Puck of course) of the school, was actually offering to do something nice for him?

"Take me on a date". The words had escaped Kurt's mouth before he even had a chance to think about it, hell he didn't even know if he wanted Blaine to take him on a date. Even if he didn't want it in the end, there would be a certain level of satisfaction with someone like Blaine taking him on an _actua_l date.

"I- what?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised in Kurt's direction now that he was facing him again, pulling on his second shoe and reaching down to gather his jacket, slinging it casually over his shoulder.

"You heard me. I'm not asking you to you know, actually date me. Just take me out on one date, who knows you might actually enjoy some decent human conversation" Kurt stated, pulling on his own shoes and ignoring the half sticky, half crusty feeling that lingered on his stomach as he stood up again, leaning on one leg with his hip sticking out, waiting for an answer from Blaine.

Pausing for a second, Blaine pondered what the idea could mean for him, and other than being seen as giving a damn about something, he couldn't actually see anything wrong with the idea, and if he was going to give a damn about something it may as well be someone with an ass as fine as Kurt's.

"Fine. Tomorrow night, at seven o' clock. I'll pick you up, and don't worry I know where you li-" Blaine immediately cut himself off when he realized how _stalkerish_ that sounded. "Puck told me where you live, you know being friends with Finn and all..." he shrugged, turning on his heel and going to leave the locker room. "By the way Hummel, you're actually a pretty good fuck" he winked. "Later".

Kurt watched Blaine stroll out of the locker room, leaning against the locker closest to him with a sigh. He couldn't believe any of that had actually happened, whether it was him actually having sex with Blaine, or the latter of Blaine actually taking him on a date. Well, he guessed everyone was full of surprises.


End file.
